


Braver les interdits

by Mothivee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothivee/pseuds/Mothivee
Summary: Le trio d'or revient à Poudlard pour une septième année après la guerre. Snape est encore vivant et est bien décidé à continuer à faire reigner la terreur dans les cachots. Mais c'est sans compter le fait qu'il doive sa vie à Hermione et il a bien du mal à l'assumer et va tout essayer pour lui faire regretter. Vont-ils finalement se rapprocher?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me voici avec ma première fanfiction. J’espère qu’elle vous plaira!  
Surtout n’hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ainsi que des critiques constructives. J’ai envie de m’améliorer le plus possible.

Vos avis sont aussi les bienvenus ;)

Petite précision: Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas :)

Bonne lecture  
____________________________________  
Chapitre 1

C’était une belle matinée ensoleillée. Celles qu’Hermione préfère, car elle adorait se prélasser dans son jardin avec un bon livre choisi au préalable dans sa bibliothèque. Aujourd’hui, elle était seule chez elle, ses parents travaillaient tandis qu’elle, elle profitait de la fin de ses vacances d’été avant la reprise des cours. Pattenrond était quant à lui lové contre sa maîtresse et profitait tout autant du soleil. 

Alors que tout était paisible dans ce grand jardin, Hermione releva sa tête d’un mouvement brusque et fit peur à Pattenrond qui prit la fuite par la porte-fenêtre entrouverte qui menait à l’intérieur de la charmante maison de la famille Granger. Hermione n’y porta pas attention et regarda vers le ciel, elle avait entendu des battements d’ailes se rapprocher. Une chouette d’un beau gris qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu se posa près d’elle avec une lettre dans son bec. Dès qu’Hermione vit le sceau de Poudlard sur la lettre, ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un grand sourire. Elle s’empressa de récupérer son courrier et la chouette reprit son envol. Après la guerre et cette dernière année mouvementée, elle avait hâte de retrouver Poudlard et que sa seule angoisse soit de ne pas avoir obtenu optimal à ses devoirs. Elle ouvrit sa lettre avec rapidité et la parcourut des yeux.

Miss Granger,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer de votre réinscription pour votre 7ème année à l’école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous avez également été choisi pour être préfète en chef. Si jamais vous refusez cette proposition, merci de nous le faire savoir. Si rien ne nous parvient d’ici une semaine, nous considérerons que vous acceptez.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des différentes fournitures pour cette année.

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour cette nouvelle année.

Cordialement, 

Minerva McGonagall

Elle était super contente, elle avait été nommée préfète en chef. Tout l’été, elle n’avait pensé qu’à ça entre autres. Elle était prête à faire honneur aux Gryffondors et à les représenter. Elle continua de parcourir le courrier en regardant la liste des fournitures à acheter et pensa tout de suite à envoyer une lettre à Harry, Ron et Ginny afin qu’ils se rejoignent le lendemain au chemin de traverse pour faire leurs emplettes. 

Hermione récupéra ses affaires dans le jardin et rentra dans la maison. Elle monta dans sa chambre, prit place à son bureau et sortit son encrier, sa plume et le dernier parchemin qui lui restait. C’est une chance qu’elle n’avait qu’une seule lettre à envoyer. Elle a appris il y a quelques jours que Harry avait rejoint les Weasley avant la rentrée.

Ginny, Harry, Ron,

J’espère que tu es bien arrivé, Harry et que tout va bien chez vous. J’imagine que vous avez également reçu votre lettre de Poudlard.

Je vous propose donc d’aller au chemin de traverse demain après-midi. 

J’ai hâte de vous revoir.

Hermione

Hermione mit sa lettre dans une enveloppe et la donna à sa chouette afin qu’elle transmette son message à ses amis. Elle allait avoir du mal à tenir en attendant leur réponse. Elle espérait qu’elle serait positive. Elle ne se voyait pas faire ses courses de rentrée sans eux.

Maintenant que tout cela était fait, il fallait qu’elle se prépare à manger et puis ça fera passer le temps en attendant la réponse d’Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Dans l’après-midi, alors qu’elle était dans son salon, sur le canapé en train de terminer le livre qu’elle avait commencé dans la matinée, elle entendit un petit bruit en provenance de la fenêtre. Sa chouette était de retour avec une autre lettre que la sienne dans le bec. Ses amis lui avaient répondu ! Elle lut rapidement la réponse et fut ravie qu’elle soit positive. Elle avait déjà hâte d’être au lendemain après-midi pour pouvoir les retrouver.

_____________________________________

Le lendemain après-midi, juste après avoir mangé avec ses parents, Hermione commença à rassembler ses affaires et à se préparer afin de retrouver ses amis. Harry, Ron et Ginny lui avaient donné rendez-vous directement au chemin de traverse. Elle récupéra de l’argent qu’elle mit dans son sac extensible. Il lui sera bien nécessaire pour y mettre tous ses achats afin de ne pas être trop encombrée. Elle prévoyait un grand réapprovisionnement de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que le libraire avait à lui proposer.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de chez elle et rejoignit le point de transplanage le plus proche, dans une petite ruelle. 

Une fois sur place, elle transplana aussitôt et se retrouva directement au point de rendez-vous. Hermione regarda sa montre et vit qu’elle était un peu en avance. Elle s’installa donc sur un banc juste à côté pour attendre. Elle regarda les personnes passer devant elle et fit un sourire nostalgique en voyant des enfants de 11 ans qui allaient faire leur première course pour leur rentrée à Poudlard. Elle se revoyait 7 ans plus tôt à leur place.

D’un coup, elle sentit un sentiment de malaise, elle se sentait observée. Elle regarda tout autour d’elle, son cœur s’accéléra de peur, mais elle ne vit rien de plus que des enfants pressés qui couraient partout.

“Salut!” 

Hermione sursauta et tourna son regard en direction de la voix. Harry, Ron et Ginny se trouvaient devant elle.

“Oh, vous m’avez fait peur ! Comment vous allez ? 

-On va bien et toi ? Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller très bien. Fit remarquer Ginny

-Si si tout va bien ! Je vous attendais.”

Hermione leur répondit tout sourire et oublia bien vite ce petit malaise, elle était prête à profiter de cet après-midi entre amis.

______________________________________

2h plus tard, les 4 étudiants se trouvaient dans la dernière boutique de leur longue liste. Les garçons n’en pouvaient plus. Ils avaient réussi à acheter tout ce qui était présent sur leur liste en un temps record. Mais la récompense avait précipité Ron et Harry dans leurs achats.

Ils avaient prévu d’aller au Chaudron Baveur lorsqu’ils auraient fini.

Hermione, quant à elle, voulait rester plus longtemps pour voir plus en détail les livres disposés dans les différents rayons de la boutique. Elle espérait que ses amis ne lui en voudraient pas trop. Mais flâner dans cette boutique était l’un de ses principaux objectifs de cette sortie.

“Je sais qu’on avait dit qu’on allait directement au Chaudron Baveur, mais j’aimerais rester un peu plus longtemps ici pour choisir des nouveaux livres pour ma bibliothèque ! Leur indiqua-t-elle

-Hermione, tu peux pas nous faire ça, c’est l’heure du goûter et on a super faim. En plus, tu vas y rester super longtemps on te connaît. Dit Ron, les mains sur le ventre pour signaler que s’il ne mangeait pas tout de suite, c'était la fin du monde.”

Hermione le reconnaissait bien là. Elle sourit et leur proposa d'y aller et qu’elle les rejoindrait lorsqu’elle aurait terminé.

“Ça marche, mais tarde pas trop sinon Ron ne te laissera plus rien, lui dit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

-Vous inquiétez pas, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. A tout à l’heure.”

Harry, Ginny et Ron partirent donc en direction de la sortie vers le Chaudron Baveur. Hermione, quant à elle, était contente de se retrouver seule. Elle aimait beaucoup ses amis, mais elle aimait également se retrouver seule et au calme avec les livres.

Elle traversa les différentes allées de la boutique jusqu’au fond afin de bien organiser son inspection. Elle ne voulait pas louper un seul livre.

Elle passa en revue tous les livres qui étaient sur les étagères. Elle était tellement concentrée, qu’elle n’a pas entendu la clochette d’entrée signalant une nouvelle personne dans la boutique.

Au détour d’un rayon, alors qu’elle était focalisée sur les livres, elle ressentit le même sentiment de malaise qu’en début d’après-midi. Elle regarda autour d’elle pour voir ce qui pouvait lui causer ce mal-être. 

Du coin de l’œil, elle aperçut un mouvement de cape noire et se pétrifia. Elle savait qui c’était et ne pensait pas le revoir de sitôt. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, elle l’avait déposé à Sainte Mangouste. Elle ne pensait pas qu’au bout de 3 mois seulement, il se soit remis de ses blessures, tellement il était mal en point

*3 mois plus tôt*

Hermione se trouvait avec Harry et Ron dans la cabane hurlante. Ils venaient tout juste d’arriver et s’étaient collé contre la paroi d’un mur de sorte à ne pas être vu. Hermione était quant à elle complètement pétrifiée, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait faire aucun geste qui puisse trahir leur présence.

Ils écoutaient Voldemort parler avec le Professeur Snape. Ce n’était pas une conversation de courtoisie. Hermione réalisa que l’issue de la conversation ne serait pas de bon augure pour Snape.

“Nagini. Tue. Ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres”

Hermione sursauta suite à l’injonction de Voldemort. Ils entendirent un corps tomber et se faire attaquer par le serpent. Un grand moment de silence reignat ensuite, puis le bruit d’un transplanage se fit entendre. Voldemort était parti. 

Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans la pièce et virent le corps de Snape au sol encore vivant, mais il perdait énormément de sang. Hermione et Harry se ruèrent vers lui. Elle lui comprima sa plaie au niveau du cou causée par le serpent. Une grimace apparut sur le visage du professeur. Il était encore conscient. Le venin avait déjà bien parcouru son sang, ce n’était pas certain qu’il survive.

Snape regarda Hermione pleurer qui continuait de presser sa plaie puis tourna son regard vers Harry. Il demanda à Harry de prendre ses larmes afin de les mettre dans la pensine. Il se leva pour se dépêcher d’y aller.

“Tu viens, Hermione ? Demanda Ron

-Non allez-y, je vous rejoins. Personne ne devrait mourir seul.

-Très bien, mais fais attention à toi”

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la porte et s’en allèrent laissant Hermione seule avec le professeur Snape mourant.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle pouvait tenter de le sauver. 

Un éclair de génie traversa ses yeux. Elle avait trouvé une idée qui pourrait lui sauver la vie. Elle n’était pas sûre de la réussite de son idée, mais ça ne coûtait rien d’essayer. 

Elle retira ses mains pleines de sang de la gorge de Snape pour fouiller dans son sac. Elle en ressorti, heureuse de l’avoir trouvé, un bézoard. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui mettre dans la bouche, Snape rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour lui prendre le poignet.

“Pour...pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir sans rien faire. Maintenant lâchez moi et laissez-moi faire.”

Snape lâcha le poignet d’Hermione et elle lui mit le bézoard dans la bouche. Ensuite, elle prit le nécessaire pour soigner sa plaie afin qu’elle arrête de saigner de manière abondante. Elle était en état de panique, elle ne voulait pas qu’il meurt donc elle ne voulait faire aucun faux pas qui pourrait accélérer sa mort. Elle trembla lorsqu’elle nettoya sa plaie et Snape le remarqua.

“Vous vous en sortez très bien, lui dit Snape pour la rassurer.

-Euh...merci”

Elle était mal à l’aise suite à sa remarque très inhabituelle venant de lui. Elle fit abstraction et rangea tout ce qu’elle avait sorti de son sac. Elle avait fait tout son maximum pour arrêter le saignement de sa plaie. Maintenant, il fallait qu’elle l’emmène à Sainte Mangouste où ils pourraient finir de le soigner et le remettre sur pied. Elle espérait vraiment qu’il s’en sortirait.

Elle remit son sac sur son épaule et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Hésitante, elle prit la main de son professeur qui eut un léger mouvement de recul inconscient. Il avait l’air d’être un peu dans les vapes. Elle se concentra et transplana avec lui à Sainte Mangouste. 

Arrivés dans la zone de transplanage à l’hôpital, elle appela à l’aide complètement paniqué en espérant que quelqu’un soit dans les environs pour l’entendre. Un médecin arriva dès qu’il entendit la voix en détresse d’Hermione. 

Le médecin pris en charge le professeur Snape et posa des questions à Hermione sur ce qu’il s’était passé. Hermione lui raconta la morsure de Nagini ainsi que les démarches qu’elle avait entreprises afin de lui venir en aide. Elle raconta tout ça d’une seule traite en reprenant très peu sa respiration.

“Très bien miss, nous allons nous occuper de lui ne vous en faites pas, la rassura le médecin”

Elle le laissa donc partir avec lui et resta un moment, complètement figée, au milieu du chemin. Elle repensa à la manière donc Snape l’avait rassuré. Il ne s’en souviendrait surement pas il n'était pas vraiment là lorsqu’elle le soignait, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

Après ce moment de réflexion, elle reprit ses esprits et pensa à ses amis et à la guerre qui battait encore de son plein. Il fallait qu’elle y retourne. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage et repartit à Poudlard.

*Retour au présent*

Elle n’était jamais retournée à l’hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle se serait fait jeter de toute façon. Elle avait appris qu’il avait survécu grâce aux journaux qui l’acclamaient comme le héros fantôme de cette guerre.

Elle continua de regarder les différents livres dans les rayons, mais elle était moins concentrée qu’avant. Le fait de savoir qu’il était là, la déstabilisait. Elle repéra un livre qui l’intéressait et l’ajouta à sa pile de livres qu’elle avait déjà dans les bras. 

Etant arrivée au bout du rayon, elle tourna à gauche pour aller dans le suivant, mais se retrouva face à la personne qu’elle ne voulait pas croiser, Severus Snape.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J’espère qu’il vous plaira tout autant que le premier si ce n’est plus.

N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez

Allez je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Severus n’aimait pas se balader parmi la foule, surtout au chemin de traverse, lorsque tous les élèves font leurs courses pour leur rentrée. Malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé sur le mauvais jour. Plein d’élèves se bousculaient dans l’allée centrale. 

Severus savait qu’il allait passer une mauvaise journée. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il n’y a qu’ici qu’il pouvait trouver certains ingrédients pour renflouer sa réserve. Il était également obligé de venir aujourd’hui, c’était le seul jour où il était libre cette semaine pour y aller. 

La veille, il avait reçu une convocation pour vendredi, dans deux jours, et McGonagall lui a demandé de ne pas se défiler. 

Il passa dans la rue entre les passants en pestant contre eux. Quelle idée que tout le monde vienne aujourd’hui, la rentrée n’est pas demain, ils peuvent attendre pour faire leurs achats ! Pensa Severus 

Au croisement d’une rue, il s’arrêta net. Il pensait avoir vu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu’un et pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il tourna la tête et vis Hermione Granger assise sur un banc à regarder les passants. Elle était dos à lui donc à moins qu’elle se retourne, elle ne le verrait pas et cela l’arrangeait. 

Le fait de la revoir, même de dos, faisait ressurgir plein de choses en lui. Il n’avait plus pensé à elle depuis qu’il était sorti de l’hôpital. Il ne voulait plus penser à elle. Elle l'avait sauvé de la mort et pour cela, il lui était redevable. Rien que d’y penser la colère monta en lui. Devoir quelque chose à un Gryffondor l’énervait, mais que ce Gryffondor soit la Miss-je-sais-tout, le mettait hors de lui. 

*2 mois plus tôt*

Severus commençait à reprendre conscience petit à petit. Il avait une énorme douleur à la tête et au cou. Il ouvrit un petit peu les yeux mais fut immédiatement ébloui par la lumière aveuglante de la chambre d’hôpital. Il ne savait pas où il était et avait du mal à se remémorer les derniers moments qu’il avait vécu.

Il entendit un bruit de porte qui s’ouvre et se figea.

“Bonjour Monsieur, rassurez-vous vous êtes à l’hôpital. Vous étiez dans le coma depuis 1 mois. C’est un vrai miracle que vous vous soyez réveillé. Vous rappelez-vous qui vous êtes ?”  
Severus arriva cette fois ci à ouvrir les yeux et put distinguer le médecin qui venait de lui parler.  
“Ce n’est pas rassurant d’être ici. Laissez moi sortir !

-Vous ne pouvez pas sortir monsieur, il est beaucoup trop tôt. Il faut qu’on fasse des tests pour savoir quelles sont les séquelles de ce mois de coma. Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis le professeur Snape et si vous ne me laissez pas sortir, je vais faire de votre vie un véritable enfer.

-C’est une bonne nouvelle, vous vous rappelez de votre nom. lui répondit le médecin avec un grand sourire”

Il avait l’air d’avoir l’habitude des patients pas du tout coopératif. Le médecin ignorait toutes les menaces de Severus et continua son interrogatoire.

“Maintenant, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?”

Severus allait encore le menacer et marqua une hésitation perdu dans ses pensées. Il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi il était là. Il n’avait pas pour habitude d’oublier et au fond de lui, il commença à paniquer même s’il n’en montra rien.

Voyant qu’il ne se souvenait pas, le médecin décida de lui expliquer pourquoi il était à l’hôpital. Ca l’aiderait peut-être à se rappeler.

“Vous êtes arrivé avec une morsure au cou. C’était un serpent qui vous a mordu, il y avait donc un poison puissant dans votre corps. Heureusement que la jeune fille qui vous a amené ici a eu la présence d’esprit de vous donner un bézoard. Si ça n’avait pas été le cas vous seriez six pieds sous terre aujourd’hui.

-Une jeune fille vous dites?

-Oui, c’était la guerre dehors, elle est arrivée avec vous en transplanant. C’est tout ce que je sais. Ca vous rappelle quelque chose.”

Severus regardait dans le vide et un flash lui revint à l’esprit.

“Miss Granger”

*Retour au présent*

Jamais il n’aurait pensé en venant ici qu’il l’aurait croisé. Il passa donc son chemin en essayant de la chasser de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la boutique de l’apothicaire et il y passa plus d’une heure pour récupérer tous les ingrédients qu’il avait préalablement noté sur sa liste. 

La réserve était pratiquement vide avant le début de chaque année, il était donc nécessaire de prendre un grand stock pour que sa réserve soit remplie. Il fournit les ingrédients et la technique à ses élèves alors s’ils font exploser leur chaudron, ça ne dépend plus de lui. 

Après avoir passé une partie de son après-midi chez l’apothicaire, il lui restait un dernier magasin à faire. Il avait commandé un livre il y a deux semaines et avait reçu un hibou confirmant l’arrivé de son livre à la boutique. Il se dirigea donc chez Fleury & Botts. 

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir ni quoi dire. En face d’elle, se trouvait son professeur de potions et aucun d’eux ne disait quoi que ce soit. Hermione finit par se lancer. 

“Bonjour professeur. 

-Tiens tiens tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas miss-je-sais-tout ? À ce que je vois vous faites honneur à ce nom” dit-il en regardant la pile de livre qu’elle tenait entre ses bras 

L'année n’avait pas encore commencé qu’il était déjà désagréable envers elle. Hermione pensait qu’il aurait changé après l'avoir sauvé aussi proche de la mort. Après réflexion, elle se dit que peut-être, il n’avait aucun souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé cette nuit-là. 

Pendant un cours instant, de la déception passa dans ses yeux. Severus le remarqua mais ne rajouta rien. Hermione par contre ne voulait pas se faire marcher dessus pour autant. S’il ne se souvenait pas qu’elle l’avait sauvé, elle ferait comme si rien ne s’était passer également. 

“En effet professeur, je ne voudrais pas décevoir certaines personnes. J’ai une réputation à maintenir. Elle avait une lueur de défi dans les yeux lorsqu’elle prononça cette phrase. 

-Vous avez de la chance que l’année n’ait pas encore commencée et que je ne puisse pas vous enlever de point pour votre insolence. Je vais vous avoir à l’œil cette année Granger. Gryffondor ne sera pas sur le podium. 

-Comme vous voulez. Bonne journée professeur.” 

Hermione passa à côté de lui et le dépassa. Severus fulminait, il lui ferait regretter son insolence. 

Hermione continua son tour à travers les rayons, récupéra encore deux livres qu’elle rajouta à sa grande pile et alla payer. Elle voulait se dépêcher pour ne pas recroiser Snape.   
Elle donna l’argent demandé au vendeur, rétrécit ses livres et les mit dans son sac. Elle fonça vers la sortie sans regarder autour d’elle et sortit. Severus la vit se dépêcher de sortir de la boutique et un léger sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était tout de même content de l’effet qu’il lui avait fait. Il l’avait fait fuir et cela rattrapa sa journée qui avait mal débuté. 

Hermione se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers le chaudron baveur. Sur le chemin, elle repensa à l’altercation qu’elle venait d’avoir avec son professeur et s’énerva encore plus. Elle se mit à pester plusieurs fois contre lui. N’importe qui l’aurait croisé, l’aurait pris pour une folle. Au bout d’un moment, elle s’arrêta net en plein milieu de la rue, ferma les yeux et souffla. Il était hors de question qu’il lui gâche le reste de sa journée. Elle devait oublier ce qu’il venait de se passer et oublier le fait qu’il ne se souvienne pas qu’elle l’ait sauvé. Il faut qu’elle se le sorte de la tête. Un sourire fendit son visage et elle reprit sa marche plus calmement en direction du Chaudron Baveur. 

Lorsqu’elle passa le pas de la porte, elle chercha ses amis du regard afin de les rejoindre. Ils se trouvaient à une table dans un coin. Malgré le fait que la guerre s’était fini il y a 4 mois, le trio et surtout Harry était toujours harcelé par les journalistes pour avoir une interview. Ils faisaient donc attention pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux. 

Hermione s’assit sur la dernière chaise disponible autour de la table. 

“Coucou, j’ai fini et je peux enfin manger. Je ne vous cache pas que je commençais à avoir faim tout de même.

\- Ça s’est bien passé ? Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Lui demanda Ginny 

-Oui très bien. J’ai trouvé pas mal de choses. J’avais besoin de remplir ma bibliothèque avec de nouveaux livres. 

-T’as encore de la place ? Fit Ron en simulant l’étonnement 

-Très drôle Ronald.” 

Ils rigolèrent tous les quatre suite à la remarque de Ron. Lorsqu’ils reprirent chacun leur souffle, Ginny fit part à Hermione de la demande de sa mère. 

“Au fait Hermione, tu es invité à la maison pour la fin des vacances. Tu peux débarquer quand tu veux. 

-C’est vrai ? Ça me ferait très plaisir. Je viendrais demain je pense, le temps de prévenir mes parents et de préparer mes affaires.” 

Suite à la confirmation d’Hermione, ils étaient tous très heureux de passer la fin des vacances ensemble. Ils continuèrent de parler encore un moment du programme des vacances qu’ils allaient passer ensemble. 

Lorsqu’il fut l’heure d’y aller, ils se levèrent et Harry se proposa de payer pour tout le monde. Ils sortirent du pub sorcier et se dirent au revoir. 

“Bon Hermione, on te voit demain du coup ?! Demanda Ron pour confirmation 

-Oui, je pense que ce sera en fin d’après-midi, je n’ai encore rien préparé donc ça peut mettre un peu de temps ! Confirma Hermione en rigolant 

Ils se firent la bise et Hermione partit de son côté pour transplaner jusqu’à chez elle 

Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre et commençait à trier les affaires qu’elle allait emmener chez les Weasley et à Poudlard. Elle avait prévenu ses parents la veille lorsqu’ils étaient rentrés du travail autour du repas qu’ils partageaient ensemble. 

Elle était contente de passer la fin de ses vacances avec ses amis, mais elle était également triste étant donné qu’elle venait tout juste de retrouver ses parents. 

Elle les avait envoyés en Australie pour les protéger de la guerre, mais heureusement elle a réussi durant les vacances à les faire revenir et à leur rendre leur mémoire qu’elle avait effacé. 

Lorsqu’elle en a parlé à ses parents, ils se sont réjouis pour elle. Ils voulaient qu’elle profite un minimum pendant ses vacances. Elle restait à la maison toute la journée et avait passé un bon mois après la guerre à trouver un moyen pour qu’ils retrouvent leurs souvenirs. Il était donc temps qu’elle pense à elle et qu’elle profite un peu. 

Sur son lit, elle avait étalé les différents vêtements qu’elle voulait emporter. Elle mit le tout dans sa valise, mais en garda quelques-uns pour les mettre dans un sac. Ce sera ceux pour son séjour chez les Wesley. Ça lui évitera de débarrasser entièrement sa valise. 

Ses affaires étaient fin prêtes. Elle descendit avec pour aller dire au revoir à ses parents et sortit pour transplaner chez les Wesley et rejoindre ses amis. 

Elle atterrit dans le jardin des Wesley près de leur maison et se dirigea vers la porte pour s’annoncer. À peine eut-elle posé son poing sur la porte pour toquer qu’elle s’ouvrit sur Harry et Ron qui la prirent dans leurs bras. Elle faillit perdre l’équilibre, mais se rattrapa in extremis à sa valise. 

“Hermione ! Enfin ! Tu es prête à passer des journées d’enfer avec nous ! Il faut qu’on organise tout ça, on va essayer de faire le plus de chose possible.

-Doucement Ron, laisse-moi le temps d’arriver. Je ne suis même pas encore rentrée dans la maison” 

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant de rentrer. Hermione fut chaleureusement accueillie par Monsieur et Madame Wesley qui n’hésitèrent pas à l’enlacer comme à leur habitude. 

“Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Wesley ! 

-Ma petite Hermione, enfin, que t’avons-nous déjà dit ? Appelle nous Arthur et Molly ! Lui rappela Madame Weasly” 

Molly accompagna Hermione jusqu’à la chambre qu’elle occuperait durant son séjour et les deux garçons s’étaient proposés pour l’aider à porter ses affaires. 

Une fois arriver dans la chambre, ils déposèrent ses affaires et partirent pour lui laisser le temps de s’installer tranquillement. 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table, prêts à manger le repas du soir. Il y avait une bonne humeur naturelle en cette soirée, ce qui fit du bien à Hermione. Elle se sentait à sa place. 

Pendant le repas, Mr Weasley prit la parole pour annoncer quelque chose. 

“Les enfants, je dois vous parler de quelque chose ! Une réunion de l’ordre est organisée demain. Il reste des mangemorts qui sont encore en liberté. Ce sera le sujet principal de ce rassemblement. Vous n’êtes pas obligé de venir, votre rôle dans la guerre est terminé mais vous êtes tout de même conviés. 

-Bien sûr qu’on vient, sans hésiter. S'empressa de répondre Harry 

-On veut vous aider papa ! Dit Ron à son tour” 

Hermione était resté silencieuse. La première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé en entendant “réunion de l’ordre” c’est Snape. Il y avait des chances qu’elle le croise et c’était la dernière chose qu’elle voulait suite à leur altercation du chemin de traverse. 

Elle était complètement dans ses pensées alors qu’à table, ils n’attendaient que sa réponse. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Ginny qui passa sa main dans son champ de vision.

“Hermione t’es avec nous ? 

-Hein ? Dit-elle en sursautant. Euh... Oui oui c’est d’accord 

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas, nous partirons demain après le déjeuner. Annonça Arthur” 

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle et un brouhaha s’installa. Entre les frères Weasley qui faisaient tout pour embêter leur mère et Harry et Ron qui discutaient avec Arthur, le silence n’avait pas sa place. Ginny continua de regarder Hermione tout en se demandant ce a quoi elle pouvait bien penser avant qu’elle l’interrompe. Elle avait eu un regard d’appréhension pendant un court instant. Il fallait qu’elle creuse tout ça. 

Lorsqu’ils eurent fini de manger, il était déjà une heure avancée et ils décidèrent donc de se séparer pour aller se coucher. 

Hermione monta avec Ginny et les garçons. Elle s’arrêta au pas de la porte de sa chambre et leur dit bonne nuit. 

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prit un livre et s’installa tranquillement dans le lit. Elle commença sa lecture mais n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit divaguait instantanément vers la journée du lendemain. Elle ne pensait pas qu’elle recroiserait de nouveau Snape avant la rentrée. 

Elle finit donc par poser son livre et se força à dormir pour arrêter d’y penser.


End file.
